Jackson 5 TV Appearances
August 22, 1969 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (Miss Black America Pageant performing “It’s Your Thing” in their first national TV appearance) October 18, 1969 ABC TV The Hollywood Palace Special Sing A Simple Song, Can You Remember, I Want You Back, There Was a Time (with Diana Ross and Sammy Davis Jr) December 14, 1969 The Ed Sullivan Show (performing "Stand!", "Who's Lovin' You" & "I Want You Back") January 31, 1970 Andy Williams Show (performing "I Want You Back") 21/02/1970 American Bandstand I Want You Back, ABC, Zip A Dee Doo Dah / There Was A Time May 5, 1970 The Ed Sullivan Show (performing a medley of "I Want You Back/ABC" & "The Love You Save") September 17, 1970 The Jim Nabors Show March 29, 1971 The Stephanie Edwards Show (performing "Never Can Say Goodbye") April 18, 1971 Diana! Medley : Mama's Pearl/Walk On/The Love You Save, I'll Be There, Feelin' Alright (with Diana Ross) 16/09/1971 Goin' Back To Indiana 04/11/1971 Flip Wilson Show Medley : I Want You Back / ABC / The Love You Save, Never Can Say Goodbye March 1, 1972 Hellzapoppin' June 5, 1972 The Dating Game (Michael performs Rockin' Robin) 01/07/1972 American Bandstand Rockin' Robin, Ben, I Wanna Be Where You Are, Lookin' Through The Windows 15/09/1972 The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour Lookin' Through The Windows, Ben 21/10/1972 CBS TV Soul Train That's How Love Goes, I Want You Back, Corner Of The Sky, Daddy's Home,Lookin' Through The Windows 26/10/1972 The Flip Wilson Show Ain't Nothing Like The Real Thing 05/11/1972 CBS TV The Jackson Five Show I Want You Back, Ben, Daydreamer, Medley : ABC, I'll Be There, The Love You Save, Never Can Say Goodbye & Sketches 09/11/1972 BBC One Top Of The Pop (UK) Lookin' Through The Windows, Rockin' Robin 10/11/1972 Royal Variety Show (UK) Lookin' Through The Windows, Rockin' Robin 10/01/1973 Dick Cavett Show 01/03/1973 The Oscars Ben 26/09/1973 NBC Television Bob Hope Special Dancing Machine, Get It Together & Sketch 03/11/1973 Soul Train (Taped on Oct. 13th, 1973) Dancing Machine, Get It Together, You're In Good Hands, With a Child's Heart, Don't Say Goodbye Again 10/01/1974 One More Time Get It Together Medley : I Want You Back/ABC/I'll Be There/Ben/Daddy's Home/Never Can Say Goodbye/The Love You Save, Medley : Up a Lazy River/Opus One (with the Mills Brothers) 30/01/1974 The Sonny and Cher Comedy Hour Dancing Machine February 19, 1974 Earl Carroll Theatre, Hollywood, CA (American Music Awards 1974. Michael and Donny Osmond present the award of "Favourite Soul Group" to the Temptations) 03/03/1974 16th Annual Grammy Awards The Jackson 5 present the award of the Best Rythm a Blues Group, with Shelly Mann. Medley : Be What You Are / The Cisco Kid / Could It Be I'm Falling In Love / Love Train / Midnight Train To Georgia 11/03/1974 Free to Be... You and Me When I Grow Up (duet with Michael and Roberta Flack) 16/03/1974 The Carol Burnett Show Dancing Machine, This Old Man, ABC 04/1974 The Mike Douglas Show It's Too Late To Change The Time, Dancing Machine 04/04/1974 NBC TV Tonight Show Johnny Carson Let It Be, Never Can Say Goodbye, Dancing Machine 09/04/1974 NBC TV Merv Griffin Show It's Too Late To Change The Time, Dancing Machine 10/04/1974 Sandy in Disneyland I Want You Back/ABC 19/08/1974 Tonight Show Dancing Machine Medley : "Killing Me Softly with His Song/By the Time I Get To Phoenix/Danny Boy" 09/1974 Jerry Lewis Telethon Dancing Machine 22/09/1974 ABC TV The Sonny Comedy Revue The Life Of The Party 19/10/1974 Soul Train Whatever You Got, I Want, What You Don't Know, If I Don't Love You This Way 19/11/1974 Tonight Show It's Too Late To Change The Time, Dancing Machine 01/1975 American Music Award Michael & Janet present the award of "Favorite Soul Group" to Gladys Knight & the Pips. 25/01/1975 CBS TV Carol Burnett Show The Life Of The Party, Tribute to Mills Brothers, Andrews Sisters, Supremes, Sonny and Cher. 16/03/1975 CBS TV Cher Show I Am Love, Medley : I Want You Back / I'll Be There / Never Can Say Goodbye / The Love You Save/Dancing Machine 16/06/1975 Dinah! Moving Violation, One Day In Your Life, You Are My Sunshine (duet MJ/Dinah), Forever Came Today 28/06/1975 American Bandstand Dancing Machine, Moving Violation, Just A Little Bit Of You 05/10/1975 Soul Train Forever Came Today, All I Do Is Think Of You, One Day In Your Life, Just A Little Bit Of You, We´ve Got Forever